Let Me Go
by o0Tsukiko0o
Summary: It was his fault Naruto was like this. He was the reason the blond was so broken. He needed to stay away but his heart was pulling him forever closer. So what would he do now that he was in love with the untouchable...? SasuNaru. Warnings inside. R&R!
1. Chapter 1: Who Are You Again?

**A/N: Hello peoples!!! Long time no see huh?  
Hehe, well this just randomly popped outta' no where while i was listening to music, so i just wrote it down and here it is, for your enjoyment (i hope =3)**

**_Warnings_: SasuNaru, yaoi, rape, violence, some language, and lemon in later chapters****  
_Disclaimer_: I wish i did own it, but i don't **

* * *

Gorgeous azure eyes stared into lifeless onyx ones. The two shinobi were both tensed and ready to spring at any moment.

And of course, Naruto, being the hyper-active blonde that he is, struck first.

This wasn't the first time the two had fought over the last few years. Naruto had been trying desperately to bring Sasuke back to Konoha, ever since he finished his own training with Jariaya. Of course, Sasuke was persistent to stay with Orochimaru, even after his brother had been killed almost a year ago.

They fought for a long time, Naruto landing a few blows here and there, but Sasuke staying totally on the defensive. When Naruto picked up on this he jumped away from the brunette.

"Oi, Sasuke, fight back!" He thought that Sasuke was trying to take it easy on him, but it was actually much deeper than that.

"Hn," was the only response that came from the Uchiha before he looked behind the blonde – to briefly for said blonde to notice – and then threw a kunai at him.

As expected, Naruto was so busy blocking the kunai; he didn't pay attention to the jutsu being mumbled behind him until it was too late. His vision blurred and he fell to knees.

"Sa-suke," The blonde whispered before his world was overcome by darkness.

_-2 Months Later-_

_This is hell right?  
__Being endlessly tortured everyday.  
__No, scratch that, just endlessly tortured. I don't even know when one day ends and another begins at this point. I only know when he's here and when he's not here. When the pain comes and when it goes.  
__Anyway, yeah, that sounds like hell to me.  
__I wonder when I died……_

The sound of the door unlocking interrupted the young blonde's random thoughts. He always blocked out any thoughts whenever his torturer returned to him.

It made the whole experience easier. Of course, there was nothing really easy about this whole situation. The only thing that made it easier was the bliss that came with the cuts he received.

"Did you miss me Naru-chan," hissed the snake who'd just entered the room. He wasn't expecting an answer to his sarcasm, of course. His precious blond never talked to him anymore. In fact, that was the whole reason he'd come to visit his little toy today. The poor thing hadn't been talking or making any sort of indication that he actually had a brain functioning inside his body. Things weren't fun if the blond didn't squirm a little.

"Fine then Naru-chan, have it your way. I'm really getting sick of your attitude." As the ghostly pale man made his way towards the bed where the blond lie, he allowed the velvet robe he was wearing to pool at his feet.

Skin of almost pure white blocked Naruto's view of the room as his torturer stood naked in front of him. He would've rolled his dull blue eyes if it were appropriate, and if it wouldn't cause him to get hit.

Pale hands slid up and down the side of Naruto's naked body. He frowned when the tan skin didn't shiver like it used to.

"Ok Sasuke, come in," he gestured towards the door and in walked the raven himself.

The Uchiha casually strode into the room, not knowing why his master had requested to see him. Meanwhile, unbeknownst to the raven, his former comrade had been rapped in a blanket and was now being carried over to him by the snake.

"Sasuke, I must ask you to do me a favor. I would ask Kabuto to do this task, but he wouldn't treat it with enough care, thus I'm entrusting it with you."

"What do you want? I don't appreciate you wasting my time," Sasuke growled glaring into the golden eyes that stared down at him.

Orochimaru had asked for Sasuke's assistance while he was in the middle of training. This aggravated the brunette immensely, but he knew that if he didn't then he wouldn't learn any new techniques so he agreed. Then Orochimaru just told him to meet with him in one of the secret rooms. The rogue had been expecting details but none were presented to him and his patience was wearing thin.

The Sanin simply placed the bundle of blankets into the Uchiha's pale hands. When those same hands attempted to unwrap it, Orochimaru quickly held a sword to his throat.

"Listen to me very carefully Uchiha, because I'll only say this once," he hissed in Sasuke's ear. "Don't remove that blanket until you've returned to your room. From then on if _anything _should happen to him, I will not hesitate to kill you. Your job is to guard him with your life and watch over him until he is completely healed. All of the medicines we have here are available to you. Keep him with you at all times but make sure no one sees him, or at the very least make sure no one recognizes him. Once he's healed you shall return him to me in perfect condition, _understood_?"

Sasuke thought is was funny how Orochimaru was trying to threaten him, but he held back his smirk. Even though he didn't appreciate the threat, he wanted to continue learning new jutsus from this man so he would accept the task.

However, he needed answers first. "Why not request this of Kabuto? He could heal him much faster with jutsu than I can with normal methods. And why can't anyone see him?"

"Like I said, Kabuto wouldn't handle this assignment with enough care, even if I requested it. You're the only one here who I can truly trust with this. Don't worry; everything shall become clear once you realize who that is."

He gave a curt nod before the sword was pulled away and he was allowed to leave the room. The trust that Orochimaru was showing towards him was very uncharacteristic and it bothered him.

Ever since the Uchiha had arrived at the base with Orochimaru the snake had seemed to distrust him slightly. He was completely confined to this base unless Orochimaru or Kabuto was escorting him on a mission or something of that nature. This sudden urgent mission seemed extremely off.

The curiosity was eating him up inside as he walked gingerly to his room. If he was going to have to take care of this person, he might as well do his very best. After all, Uchiha's never did things half-assed.

He had not the slightest idea what person could be so important that Orochimaru would threaten his life of all people, and then not trusting Kabuto was even stranger.

In the meantime, the blond whom was wrapped snuggly inside the tattered dirty blanket began pondering what he would do with his time away from Orochimaru. He had no idea who was healing him because the voice was muffled, but he did know that this person would be caring for him.

Of course, just because that person had sworn to heal him and guard him, didn't mean that Naruto trusted him. He knew that this person was only giving him a false sense of hope so that he'd be more vulnerable once he returned to that snake. The blond knew from experience that the only person he could truly trust was himself.

However, the warmth of the person's body was to soothing to ignore so he drifted off into sleep as he was carried to his destination.

**

Finally reaching his plain room Sasuke gently placed the mystery person on his bed. He assumed that the person must be severely injured if Orochimaru was requesting he be personally healed.

A pale hand stretched down to the front of the blankets, gripping the fabric tightly before tossing it out of the way.

He took a sharp intake of breath when he saw who the not-so-mysterious mystery person was .

The raven had almost completely forgotten that the blonde was still here. He had thought that Orochimaru had just removed the Nine-Tailed Fox's power and then left Naruto for dead. If you weren't dead or a guest here then you were tortured, and Sasuke had never wanted that to happen to his friend – if he even had the right to refer to Naruto as his friend anymore.

The pale boy – who had now grown considerably paler - hadn't cried in years but staring down at the condition Naruto was in, tears silently fell down his face, and he covered his mouth to smother the sobs that wanted to escape.

The once tan blond was now almost as pale as the boy hovering over him. Cuts, scars, and dried blood ruined his previously flawless skin. His soft, full pink lips were now chapped and bruised. The lively blond just looked dead.

It took all of Sasuke's energy not to scream and curse and beat the hell out of Orochimaru like he wanted to. The only thing that stopped him was the fact that he knew had no right to his actions since the whole reason Naruto was here in the first pace was because of him.

That realization brought a whole new ache into the Uchiha's heart.

Even though no one knew, Sasuke truly thought of Naruto as a brother before he left. The emotion had come along so suddenly, and he was scared. Everyone he cared for either betrayed him or died, so these feelings drove him to leave even more.

It hurt, but he thought it would be best for the both of them.

Clearly that wasn't the case.

With the softest of touches, Sasuke reached out a hand and stroked the blonde's face. Much to his disappointment, Naruto shuddered in his sleep and moved away, opening his eyes slowly.

The brunette had expected the blond to yell at him like he normally did, or cry, or glare, or _something_. None of that happened. Dull blue just stared blankly into black.

Naruto thought that the boy above him looked extremely familiar, but he couldn't quite remember who he was. Even though he found an odd comfort in the way the boy had caressed his face, he still inched away from him.

Sasuke was confused as to why Naruto had moved away from him. It was almost as if he didn't recognize him. Then, as if the blond had heard his thought, he stared up at the raven and in a shaky voice asked, "Who are you?"

_Can a heart really hurt this much? It should only feel this horrible when you're dieing right? _Sasuke thought while he stared into the questioning blue eyes. It was amazing that he was still managing to stand upright, considering all of the emotion that had just fallen on top of him. What could he really do about it though? He'd brought this upon himself and he knew that.

Quickly wiping his tears and regaining his composure he said, "I'm Sasuke, you're healer."

Naruto smirked and seeing that made Sasuke want to wipe it away until a smile replaced it.

_Ah, so that's what he's doing. Making me brand new, so that he can start all over. Reviving me, just to drag me back down to hell.  
__If this Sasuke guy wants to do me a favor, he can just let me die rather than healing me._

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts as Sasuke walked over to him and unwrapped the blankets from his scarred body.

Immediately, his body went rigid and he tensed, waiting to be hit or cut. But it never came.

"Relax; I'm not going to hurt you Naruto." Again the blond just smirked. He'd heard that line before. The brunette frowned in response to the smirk.

"Well whether you trust me or not we need to go get you cleaned up."

Sasuke gently cradled Naruto against his body and walked him over to the bathroom that was attached to his room. To his surprise, the kitsune didn't struggle or argue about it, he just lay stoically in the Uchiha's arms. He was much too weak to fight, and knew that even if he did, fighting would get him no where.

Sasuke set Naruto down in the floor of the shower and then turned the water on. It was freezing when it first touched the blonde's body but he didn't even flinch. It just felt great to have his body cleansed and he relished the feeling.

Meanwhile, Sasuke began slowly undressing – but keeping his boxers on – while he watched the strangely peaceful look come over Naruto's face.

Silently he joined the blond in the shower, cringing at all the blood washing down the drain. He took advantage of the fact that Naruto was ignorant to his presence and began closely examining all of the damage on his once perfect body.

He could feel the bile burning in his throat and he choked it down.

At first glance, shallow scratches seem to be covering the blonde's skin, a few bruises, and some old scars. However, upon closer examination there's so much more than that.

Deep scars are all over his chest and back, and some unintelligible words were carved in random places. All of the scars looked like a different weapon was used too. Kunai marks, whip marks, and there were even small punctures from shuriken. Bruises were everywhere, but his face wasn't nearly as bad as the rest of his body. Not to mention, there was most likely some internal damage as well.

"Naruto," Sasuke whispered softly, warning the blond that he'd entered the shower.

Ignoring how good it felt to say Naruto's name after so long, Sasuke grabbed a rag and softly touched it to one of the many scars, testing the sensitivity. Naruto hissed lightly but didn't pull away. So Sasuke grabbed some soap, lathered the rag, and placed it back on the scar. This time the blond let out a quite cry of pain as the soap stung the wound.

Sasuke stood there, gently washing all of the blood from the kitsune's body, while he thought of how unbelievably stupid he was for allowing this to happen to his friend.

Once that was done, the brunette turned the water off and lifted him out of the shower and sat him down on the counter. He opened up the medicine cabinet and took out alcohol, bandages, and other materials he'd need to clean the injuries.

Sasuke moved to stand in front of the blond and stared into his eyes as his pale hands began lightly pushing against his neck, shoulders, arms, ribs, hips, and so on, searching for any broken bones.

Without an x-ray, Sasuke wasn't completely certain about the information he'd gathered. Going by Naruto's facial expression though, he could only assume that the boy had a few cracked ribs, a fractured arm, a broken leg, and a fractured pelvis. Basically, Naruto couldn't walk or do much of anything without seriously injuring himself.

Something wasn't right though. The brunette felt stupid for not noticing until now that Naruto shouldn't have old scars because Kyuubi should've healed him. He glared down at the seal, and noticed something new about it. He'd never studied it or anything, but he knew one of Orochimaru's seals when he saw one. It resembled the curse seal Sasuke had, only there were a bunch of them surrounding the Kyuubi seal. Again, rage toward Orochimaru filled his thoughts.

Looking more closely, there were burns around the seals, like Kyuubi had been trying to get rid of it but failed. Apparently, Orochimaru's seal was enhancing the seal Naruto already had and thus preventing any of the Kyuubi's chakra from leaking out.

Sighing sadly Sasuke began dabbing at the wounds with alcohol and Naruto hissed in protest but refused to show anymore signs of pain beyond that. He was becoming numb to the pain anyway so it really didn't bother him.

Sasuke was trying to do the same to the pain in his heart.

**

After about an hour of cleaning and bandaging, Sasuke had finally finished cleaning the blonde's wounds and dressing him.

It felt unnatural to see the blond so still and quite. He hadn't even talked since the raven had been entrusted with him. As much as Sasuke used to hate the hyperactivity that the kitsune brought on, he was actually longing for it right now.

"I'm going to go get us some food. Your leg is broken so there's no point trying to walk. Just rest until I get back," Sasuke said quietly. The blue eyes didn't even acknowledge him as he walked out the door.

_It doesn't make sense.  
__Sasuke should be trying to hurt me, not heal me. He actually looked sad to see me in pain.  
__And why is he always looking at me so...longingly? He tries to hide it but I can tell. He doesn't even know me and yet he cares about me. It just doesn't make sense.  
__Even if he does actually care about me for some reason, I don't trust him. Trust is the whole reason I'm here – I'm not exactly sure who the person was that got me in here, but I do know that I trusted them and they let me down.  
__I just need sleep to ease my mind... _

**

Sasuke wasn't really hungry, but he assumed Naruto was. However, if he were being honest with himself he just needed an excuse to leave. Seeing Naruto like that was killing him inside.

On the bright side – if there truly could be a 'bright side' to this situation – some color had returned to his tan skin.

The Uchiha laughed, a cold, bitter sound, at the thought of trying to think positively about the kitsune's situation.

As he walked down the many hallways he thought about this entire situation.

A few more seconds of being around Naruto and he was sure to go insane – if he wasn't already.

_No, I definitely have to be insane. If I were in my right mind I'd be smart enough to not show any form of emotions towards Naruto. I would simply be healing him, returning him to Orochimaru, and acting like none of this ever happened.  
__But no, that's insane too. I can't sit here and watch my friend suffer.  
__God, there's gotta' be a way to meet in the middle.  
_…_No, it's one or the other, and I owe Orochimaru for training me and giving me a place to stay.  
__Plus, if it weren't for him I'd probably be dead. Itachi would surely have killed me if I hadn't had Orochimaru's help fighting him.  
_…_So I guess my decisions been made then; my loyalty comes first._

He sighed heavily, walking into the kitchen and grabbing some food out of the pantry. To his surprise, there was ramen in there so he prepared that for Naruto and grabbed a small snack for himself. Taking out a tray he placed the food on it and began walking back to his rooms.

Once the raven got closer to the room, he heard hushed sobbing.

At first he just shrugged it off as just an 'experiment' that wasn't cooperating. Something about it just bothered Sasuke in the back of his mind though. It was when the sobbing voice yelled out his name that his heart clenched.

"Naruto!" Sasuke gasped out in realization as he quickly dropped the tray and took off running for the room.

He burst through the door to see the blond sitting up in bed, covered in sweat and crying. He was by the kitsune's side in less than a second, pulling him into a tight hug.

Naruto used every ounce of what little strength he had to push the other boy away. His dull eyes glared fiercely up at the confused obsidian ones.

While the Uchiha was away, Naruto had fallen asleep and had a dream about when he fought Sasuke. He remembered how he'd ended up in this hell hole, and how all of this had started. It all lead back to Sasuke betraying him during their fight.

"Now I remember who betrayed me," Naruto growled out, "it was you. I _hate_ you Sasuke. I'm the only one who still had faith in you, but you fucking did this shit to me. You don't mean anything to me anymore. Don't touch me, don't even fucking look at me."

* * *

**A/N: So, um, ya that was it. Love it? Hate it? Wanna' criticize it? Please let me know what you think!  
Next chapter will be coming up as soon as i finish typing it, ok?**


	2. Chapter 2: Loyalty vs Friendship

**A/N: im so so so so so sorry for the extrememly late update. i had a bit of writers block on this chapter and ive been all over the place for the past few months so ya.....u probably don't care *sweat drops*. well any way, i hope u all enjoy**

_Warnings: __SasuNaru, yaoi, rape, violence, some language, and lemon in later chapters AND I know Naru-chan is pretty OOC right now, but he'll be backto normal soon, i promise_  
_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto becuase if i did, there'd be endless yaoi :D_

* * *

Sasuke had neither felt nor seen anything as cold as Naruto was right now. The kitsune's appearance made Sasuke's normally cold exterior seem equivalent to that of a kitten.

His words came out completely detached and loathing towards the Uchiha dripped off of every word. His eyes that once made the sky jealous were now like ice; the tan features were pulled into a scowl that made Sasuke nearly flinch.

If the blond had been so full of malice when he was first brought into this room, Sasuke probably would've apologized or begged him to smile.

But it wasn't going to happen now.

Sasuke had already chosen his loyalty to Orochimaru over his friendship and there was no turning back now. No matter how much it hurt him to do this he knew it was too late. Plus, Uchiha's never went back on their word.

"You have no reason to hate me, I was only following my orders," the brunette said, walking over to the bed. "If you have to hate someone, hate Orochimaru-sama."

Sasuke didn't miss the frightened look or the way Naruto's body tensed when he said Orochimaru's name into the silence of the room.

"What did he do to you?" Sasuke asked after Naruto continued to stay silent.

He stared intently into the dull blue eyes as they went from icy to clouded. Naruto's breathing accelerated, and his eyes brimmed with tears.

A pale hand instinctively rose to comfort the kitsune, but he just jerked away from it.

"I told you not to touch me! Just get the hell out of here!" Naruto yelled hysterically.

Sasuke was startled by the sudden outburst. He was going to try and calm the blond down but decided against it. He didn't want to aggravate him any further so he just left the room. They needed food still anyway.

As soon as the door closed tears streaked down the scarred cheeks.

First he had been assaulted with the memory of his best friend completely betraying him, and now he was being reminded of all the torture he's had to endure.

He had come here to bring Sasuke back to the village, but no one had ever anticipated this.

It was a simple S rank mission. Naruto had done almost this exact same thing several times before so it was no big deal. Not to mention he was extremely well trained as an Anbu Captain. No matter how much training Orochimaru had given Sasuke, it wouldn't have mattered, Naruto would have beat him, he was sure of it.

However, Orochimaru had been predicting this as well, so he formed his plan with Sasuke and it succeeded.

No one expected this, because everyone knew that Sasuke was the type of person that would have wanted to fight Naruto on his own. However, the way Sasuke saw it, he wasn't getting help from Orochimaru, he was giving Orochimaru help.

So after Naruto was captured, Orochimaru placed some jutsus on the Anbu Captain that sealed off his power, before he began removing the Kyuubi from his body.

Well, that's how the plan was _supposed_ to go at least.

At some point, Orochimaru began molesting the blond, and that soon turned into rape, and then even that was taken to a whole other level.

Naruto's body shook violently just thinking about it. He was slowly losing his sanity in this hell-hole.

The only thing that had kept him from completely giving up was a small flicker of hope in the back of his mind. And that small flicker was Sasuke.

Naruto knew that Sasuke had left the village, and he knew that Sasuke had betrayed him, but he still hoped that they were friends.

Apparently, that was no longer the case.

_Sasuke doesn't give a rat's ass about me anymore._

_He left me to die with Orochimaru. _

_My only remaining hope is that death will take me into its cold embrace before I'm returned to the snake. _

_If I'm _really_ lucky, it'll happen before I see my best friend betray me and rip out the last speck of my heart. _

Naruto closed his eyes soberly as his mind accepted the truth. His best friend no longer cared about him, his future in Konoha was destroyed, and if death didn't await him then an even worse pain did.

With a shaky breath he laid on his side and stared unblinking at the wall, waiting for what ever fate decided to give him.

*L*

As Sasuke picked up the mess and threw it away in the kitchen, his face looked stoic as always. However, inside, his mind was swimming with confusion.

He couldn't figure out why Orochimaru hadn't removed Kyuubi like he planned. He didn't understand why Naruto was so beat up, or why Orochimaru wanted him healed and returned.

If Sasuke was going to complete this mission, he needed answers first.

"Ah, Sasuke, I thought you were in here." _Well speak of the devil himself, _Sasuke thought, slowly turning around to see Orochimaru standing behind him.

"Orochimaru-sama." Sasuke greeted him curtly.

"I need you to come speak with me about our…guest," he said, smirking as he referred to Naruto.

Orochimaru didn't wait for Sasuke to answer before he turned around and silently headed for his room.

In his room there was simply a bed and a desk. The desk was littered with papers, scrolls, and candles (the only light source in the room).

"Ok Sasuke, I assume you have a status report for me?" Orochimaru asked sitting down behind the desk.

Sasuke stared at Orochimaru intensely as he began telling him what he'd discovered. "Well, obviously Naruto's body is covered in bruises, cuts, and scars from multiple weapons. Around his Nine-Tailed Fox seal he has another seal, and around that there are burns. In addition to that he has some cracked ribs, a broken leg, and a fractured arm and pelvis. He can't really move at all or he'll risk causing permanent damage."

The satisfied smirk that crossed Orochimaru's face was sickening. Sasuke was telling him about how injured Naruto was and he thought it was funny.

"Hn, very good, but I think you're losing your touch Sasuke."

"And why is that?" he gritted out, even though he knew he had no reason to be mad right now.

"Well first of all, you didn't notice the jutsus that were in place, nor have you figured out what happened to him," Orochimaru hissed, his smirk growing.

"So are you going to tell me then?" Sasuke asked. He was getting really frustrated really fast. _Why the hell is he so god damn amused?_

"As you may have guessed, Naruto has been training with not only Jariaya, but Tsunade as well. However, recently he became an Anbu Captain. This means that if he regains even half his normal strength he's a threat. You need to keep this in mind at all times. Don't get cocky and think you can beat him because I'm sure he'll take you down if he gets the chance."

Sasuke just nodded along with everything he was saying. He was extremely surprised to hear that Naruto was actually an Anbu Captain, but he still doubted that the blond could take him down.

"Currently, he has a jutsu sealing off his Nine-Tailed Fox seal so he can't heal himself, and he won't get any help from the Kyuubi. Still, even without the Kyuubi I'm sure he's plenty strong with just his own chakra so I want you to place a chakra binding jutsu on him."

"Won't sealing off _all_ his sources of chakra put too much stress on his body? Especially considering his current condition, wouldn't that jutsu most likely worsen the situation?" the Uchiha asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Hmm…yes I suppose it will. He'll probably be extremely weak and sick for a while, but it should fade as his body adjusts. This will ensure that he doesn't put up too much resistance while he's staying here."

Sasuke looked disbelievingly at the nonchalant look on Orochimaru's face. If someone were watching the two talk, it would seem as if they were discussing the weather rather than the well-being of a person.

"Ok then, I'll place the jutsu when I return to him then," the brunette said, ignoring the irritation in the back of his mind.

"Good," Orochimaru said curtly before unrolling a scroll and reading through it. When Sasuke remained standing there he addressed the boy again, "You can leave now."

"You're not going to tell me how he got the injuries?" he asked confused.

"…….No, I think I'll let you find out on your own."

Sasuke glared at the man for a moment before turning to leave

"Oh and Sasuke," Orochimaru called halting Sasuke's exit, "tell Naru-chan that I said 'hi'."

*L*

Sasuke clenched his fist tightly against the tray as he remembered the disgusting smile that creped across Orochimaru's face when he said 'Naru-chan'. He knew it was some kind of joke the sick bastard had with himself, and it pissed him off that he didn't understand it.

He clenched his other fist, nearly cracking the tray, out of frustration towards himself.

He couldn't understand why he was getting so angry about the way Orochimaru was treating Naruto. He'd expected it from the beginning. He knew that the snake was extremely sadistic and when he first handed Naruto over to him he'd been prepared to never see his friend again.

Things were different now though. He'd been caught off guard and he'd never imagined that this would happen. His mind couldn't handle it.

Sasuke didn't know whose side he was on anymore. He would complete his orders like he was asked, but he would still feel a little remorse for his old comrade.

But then, if he really thought about it, that's all they really were: former comrades; old friends.

That was really putting it mildly.

In Sasuke's mind, he and Naruto were complete strangers, and in Naruto's mind they were total enemies.

The Uchiha's frozen heart actually gave one hard, painful thump as he realized that Naruto truly hated him.

He shrugged it off quickly though, as he entered his room and saw Naruto staring lifelessly at the ceiling.

He strode over to the bed and sat down gracefully on the edge of it. The dull eyes didn't even acknowledge him as they continued to look heavenward.

The brunette simply placed the tray gently on Naruto's lap. When the blond just continued to stare at the ceiling, he asked calmly, "You still like ramen right?"

He didn't respond.

"Ok then, whether you like it or not you have to eat something because I'm sure you haven't eaten for a while." He was trying to remain calm but being ignored was very annoying.

When Naruto still ignored him and the food, Sasuke gave in to the building irritation.

Naruto was going to eat whether he liked it or not.

His pale hand grabbed the chopsticks next to the bowl of ramen, and skillfully rapped some noodles around the end. Quickly, his other hand, that wasn't holding the chopsticks, reached over to pinch the tan nose closed.

Naruto looked startled, but he didn't have the energy to fight Sasuke off right now – but he wouldn't allow Sasuke to feed him without al little bit of a fight.

So, the Uchiha waited patiently until finally the kitsune ran out of breath and had to open his mouth to breathe. In one smooth motion, the pale hand pulled up - so Naruto's mouth was opened further - and then slipped the ramen into the awaiting mouth. Immediately after that, Sasuke removed his hand and the chopsticks and covered the blonde's mouth.

Of course, Naruto struggled a little but once he realized it was futile, he glared icily at the Uchiha while he chewed.

Sasuke moved his hand away from the now chewing mouth, but as he looked at the frown that was placed there, he noticed something odd.

Naruto's lips were discolored.

He felt stupid for not noticing it earlier. The once full pink lips were now bruised so badly that they were almost a purplish color. Something was weird about the way they were bruised though.

For example, if Naruto had been punched in the mouth then there would have been a scar to accompany the bruise – like on the rest of the tan face. However, this bruise was evenly spread across _only_ his lips, and there was no sign of any cuts or swelling.

"Naruto what did he do to you…." Sasuke whispered mainly to himself, as he unconsciously caressed the injured face and ghosted his thumb over the smooth lips.

A shiver traveled up and down Naruto's body, first from the gentleness the brunette was showing him, then from the thought of how exactly his lips had been bruised.

When Sasuke felt the shiver travel through Naruto's body, he immediately jerked his hand away, mumbling a curt 'Sorry'.

_What the hell is wrong with me today? _

Naruto was slightly sad that the comforting hand was gone, but very happy at the same time. He didn't want the object of his hatred touching him – especially not while he was thinking of that snake bastard whom he _loathed._

"…You know you're going to have to tell me eventually," Sasuke said after an awkward pause. He assumed that the shiver only came from his question, not from his touch.

"…..Nah you're smart, I'll wait for you to figure it out on your own." A grim smile crossed his lips. "It's really not that hard Sasuke. I'm sure you know Orochimaru well enough to know what he's capable of."

Onyx eyes were glaring down at Naruto, yet swimming with confusion. However they softened once they locked with the dull blue eyes beneath him.

Now both boys were just endlessly confused.

Sasuke was confused for a few reasons. First, he was wondering how something that was supposedly so simple was so difficult to figure out. He was also wondering about the pleading look in Naruto's eyes because he didn't understand what the blond was asking him. And of course, he couldn't shake the confusion he had as to why he had caressed Naruto's face, or why his heart had lurched so violently when he saw the bruises.

Naruto on the other hand didn't understand why he was mentally begging Sasuke to realize what happened. He didn't know why deep in the bottom of his heart, he was hoping Sasuke would save him from this nightmare.

The raven was the first to snap out of his thoughts and as he did he noticed the untouched ramen. He grimaced internally at what he would have to do now, but quickly buried his emotions.

"Well, since you aren't hungry we'll do the other thing that I had planned for you today," he said, standing up. Before Naruto could protest a pale hand reached down and jerked him off the bed.

He weakly pulled his tan hand from Sasuke and winced at how badly it hurt to stand with all his injuries. Then, before he knew what was going on, Sasuke was making hand signs at a blinding speed.

Naruto was extremely nervous and fear was starting to squeeze at his pounding heart. There was no where to run – not like he could even if there was - and fighting Sasuke was pointless because there was no way to fight off an S-Rank ninja with injuries like his. His voice was shaky as he spoke, "S-Sasuke, what are you-" The question was cut off when a pale hand, glowing with chakra, slammed into the middle of his torso.

Naruto coughed up a mouth full of blood before collapsing backwards and lying sprawled out on the bed. Sasuke's hand remained on Naruto's body, even as he fell.

Tears stung at his eyes while he stared up into the stoic face above him.

Then out of no where an unbearable pain shot through his entire body. The tears poured out of his eyes and a blood curdling scream rang throughout the room. Sasuke's free hand swiftly shot up to silence the screams.

Naruto bit fiercely on the hand covering his mouth and then clamped down on his tongue until it bled to silence the screams itching at his throat.

The pain was excruciating. The kitsune wished desperately to black out but his body refused to allow him the pleasure.

_What the fuck is this bastard doing to me?! _

As soon as he thought that the pain shifted away from his hands and feet, leaving a slight tingling sensation in its place. However, as the pain began to focus more toward the center of his body (where Sasuke's hand was) it also intensified.

It seemed to never end and only continued to hurt more and more, but once the pain finally began pulling away from his head Naruto was allowed to black out

*L*

In the end it took about 2 hours to seal off all of Naruto's chakra. He passed out during the last hour and then cried silently in his sleep the rest of the time.

Now Sasuke sat next to the blond as he fought back tears of his own.

He couldn't get the sound of Naruto's scream out of his head. He couldn't erase the pained look that came over the tan face. The smell of Naruto's blood wouldn't leave his nostrils.

Hesitant fingers lightly traced the seal that now bound Naruto's chakra into the base of his chakra network.

_God, I don't ever wanna' see Naruto go through that kind of pain again._

_Hmm…..Whatever Orochimaru did to him must have been really terrible because that scream was just like the one I heard while he was dreaming earlier. What the hell could be as horrible as getting chakra sealed but still cause all those injuries? It just doesn't make any sense._

Frustrated and confused about all the emotions Naruto had stirred within him, Sasuke just laid down next to Naruto and slept. He was to lazy to get up and walk over to his couch on the other side of the room.

However, he wouldn't learn until later how wrong that decision was……

* * *

**A/N: okie-dokie so that's the end of chapter 2. btw, thank u all sssoooooo much for all the reviews last chapter i was so happy XD! u all kno u wanna send more of 'em ;). well atleast let me kno if u liked it. oh and before i 4get:**

**_ATTENTION!!!: How do you all feel about m-preg?  
review and let me kno so i can plan some stuff out. majority vote wins!_**


	3. Chapter 3: He's Mine!

****

A/N

**: Yes, finally finished!!!**

**So everyone I started high school at the beginning of this month (yay) and so as an experiment I wanted to see the maximum speed that I could get chapters out. This is your answer, sorry, I'll try my best. **

**Well anyhoo, here's chapter 3, hope you enjoy!!! **

_**Warning**__**: **__SasuNaru, yaoi, rape, violence, some language, and lemon in later chapters AND I know Naru-chan is pretty OOC right now, but he'll be back to normal soon, I promise_

_**Disclaimer**__**: **__Nope, Naruto isn't mine_

* * *

Sasuke blinked groggily as he slowly rejoined the conscious world. He jumped a little when he saw the sleeping face only centimeters in front of his own. _What the…Oh right, I slept here with him._

A soft sigh escaped his lips. Naruto would never believe him of course, but he felt absolutely horrible about last night. The kitsune's screams had haunted his dreams. He really didn't want the blond to suffer anymore but he had to follow orders. Even so, his loyalty towards Orochimaru was slowly being overshadowed by his guilt towards Naruto. It was a losing battle trying to stop this from happening and this only became painfully clear as Sasuke stared at the face in front of him.

Any color that had returned to Naruto's features was now completely gone. There was a sort of peaceful sadness on his face. Sasuke couldn't help but gaze endlessly, soaking in the serene image, until the blond shifted and slowly opened his eyes.

"WHAT THE FUCK UCHIHA?!!" Naruto yelled, startled to see Sasuke so close to him and staring so intensely. He gave the brunette a disgusted look and then pushed him off the bed.

Unfortunately for the blond he didn't realize he was actually so weak (he'd only been able to push Sasuke off because of a burst of adrenaline that resulted from being startled). He was caught by a sudden light-headedness and went crashing down on top of the brunette.

"Ow!" both boys exclaimed in unison. Naruto didn't have enough energy to pick himself up so he just fidgeted into a more comfortable position. What he didn't realize was that his head was turned so that every breath he took flushed warmth over Sasuke's neck. He was getting goose bumps but he wouldn't dare tell this to the blond.

"Dobe," Sasuke mumbled affectionately. He'd admit that he was enjoying the warmth from the body on top of him a little more than he should.

Naruto's breath hitched at the familiar nickname, but he shoved down the memories and stifled the emotions. "Go to hell."

They lay like that for a few more seconds before Sasuke noticed how uncomfortably hot Naruto was. "Shit, you're burning up," he said alarmed, but of course his Uchiha blood didn't let it show through.

"So what?" the blond snapped back. He knew what Sasuke was implying but it's not like it mattered if he was sick or not. He hadn't been truly 'well' in a long time.

"_So_ get back in bed," then he thought about what his concern implied and added, "If you get worse it'll be my ass on the line."

Sasuke quickly went into the bathroom and prepared a cool cloth for Naruto's head

Meanwhile, said boy was laughing darkly at the irony of what Sasuke had said. _Trust me Sasuke; either way it goes, I'm sure it'll be _my _ass on the line here_.

The kitsune lay in bed staring up at the ceiling when the object of his thoughts walked back in and placed a cloth on his forehead.

"I'm not eating anything so don't waste your time. Just let me sleep." To emphasize his point Naruto turned to face the wall and closed his eyes so that there was no room left for argument.

Sasuke sighed. "I'm going to take a shower then."

_What the hell is wrong with him?!_

_He's ANBU so I'm sure he knows what I did and how vulnerable his condition is right now, but he's acting like he doesn't even care if he _dies.

Sasuke stood in the shower, glaring down at the water as it turned pink from all the blood that was washing off his skin. He was just angry.

Angry at himself for letting everything get so fucked up; angry at Orochimaru for traumatizing Naruto to the point of giving up.

The kitsune's entire life had revolved around never quitting. That had always been his nindo yet here he was totally ignoring it.

However the person whom he was most angry with was Naruto himself. He was angry at him for giving up and because he wasn't acting like himself anymore. The usual Naruto would've smiled more and forced Sasuke to come back. At the very least he never would've stopped fighting.

His pale hand collided with the shower wall and more blood mingled in with the water.

**

Naruto didn't really go to sleep. He hadn't slept for a long long time. Occasionally exhaustion would catch him off guard, but he fought it as best he could. Last night didn't count because his body had literally forced him into passing out, and luckily he hadn't had any nightmares. They always started off with the battle between Sasuke and himself and from there it always spiraled into hell.

If he wasn't having a nightmare then he was having a dream about how things used to be, back before he was captured and tortured here. His dream was right within his grasp. He was next in line to become Hokage, Sakura was showing interest in him, Hinata had been brave enough to confess her feelings, and everyone in the village was finally accepting him for who he was. Basically, everything was going just as he'd planned…..well _almost_ everything.

He couldn't explain it but there was a constant force that kept tugging at the back of his mind telling him that something was missing from his perfect life. He'd never acknowledge it, but ever since Sasuke had taken him in as a 'roommate' the feeling had been totally gone.

Naruto was so lost in thought that he didn't even notice the figure walk up behind him. Before he could even think about screaming he was gagged, blindfolded, and dragged by the hair out of the room. He hadn't the slightest idea who was taking him away but he did know that at that moment he wished desperately that Sasuke would save him.

**

Sasuke didn't realize Naruto was gone until 30 minutes ate when he'd gotten out of the bathroom – fully dressed and with a bandaged hand. His body trembled violently as he tried to refrain form punching the wall again. At first he thought Naruto had just run off but he knew better than that so that only left one other option: kidnapping.

_Orochimaru,_ the brunette thought heatedly, growling low in his throat.

He clenched and unclenched his fists as he flew down the hallway to Orochimaru's room. With one shallow breath to try and calm his nerves he walked into see Orochimaru sitting on his bed.

"Hello Sasuke-kun," he hissed in a monotone voice. Sasuke knew immediately that something was off.

"Orochimaru." The Uchiha bowed curtly in greeting.

"Can I help you with something?"

"Yes actually. I'd like you to return Naruto back to me so that I can finish healing him like you asked," he grit his teeth to hide the anger from his voice.

For some reason this request enraged Orochimaru. "What the hell makes you think you're worthy enough to take care of him? Clearly if someone was able to take him from right under your nose then you can't be trusted!"

Sasuke clenched his teeth tightly. "It was only a fluke. I promise you I won't let it happen again. Besides, weren't you the one who wanted me specifically to handle this task?"

"Well obviously things have changed due to the circumstances. I've entrusted Kabuto with the task instead," he hissed smirking evilly. Orochimaru and Sasuke both knew that Kabuto would show absolutely no mercy towards anyone. His healing abilities were strong enough to rival even Tsunade's and this scared Sasuke even more, because Kabuto could hurt Naruto to near death just to revive him at the last second. In fact, he'll probably end up doing more harm than good.

"Giving him to Kabuto will only make his condition worse or cause permanent damage and you know it." Sasuke was slowly starting to panic on the inside but he didn't let it show. However, he knew that this conversation needed to be over fast if he planned on getting to Naruto before something really bad happened. Kabuto was a big fan of experimenting.

Unfortunately all hope of this going quickly ended when Orochimaru threw his head back and laughed.

"Sasuke-kun you're so naïve," he said as he stood and walked over to the younger boy, "Kabuto would never disobey my orders."

"Hn, I wouldn't be so sure about that." A hateful glare made him hold his tongue.

"_Actually _Sasuke, I know Kabuto very well and so I gave him an alternative to hurting little Naru-chan." The snake leaned in close to Sasuke, his rotten breath caressing the pale ear as he whispered, "I told Kabuto to break him."

**

A very small part of Naruto was thankful for the distraction from all of his haunted memories.

The rest of him was screaming in protest against his kidnapper. They'd picked the perfect time to take him too: he was sick and chakra-less.

His cry of pain was muffled by the gag in his mouth as he was lifted up by his hair and dropped onto a hard metal table. The blindfold over his eyes was yanked off and as his eyes adjusted he realized where he was. _Fuck, this is Kabuto's lab room. _He sighed internally, _I wonder what he's gonna' try this time. _

As soon as the thought crossed his mind, said person moved in front of him. "Wow Naruto-kun, what happened to you? You look awful," he asked with mock confusion.

"Go to hell Kabuto," Naruto growled after his gag was removed.

"Oh feisty I see. I haven't seen you like this since the first day you got here. Looks like seeing Sasuke gave you some fight back. I'm sure Orochimaru-sama will have fun with that."

Naruto's entire body instantly tensed and Kabuto just laughed at the reaction. He enjoyed poking fun at the blond.

"Alright well let's get started with your treatment." Naruto's eyes widened in dread as he watched Kabuto's hands fill with green chakra and hover just above his body. Green chakra was meant for healing but Kabuto had managed to take it to a whole other level. Instead of just healing people, he managed to use the chakra to probe inside of people's body and damage them internally. He could pull open someone's lungs so that they'd drown in there own blood or squeeze there heart so that it couldn't beat anymore.

However it wasn't just the fact that Kabuto caused mind-numbing pain – Naruto could handle that – it was the fact that he would let death wrap its arms around his victim only to heal them so that they could relive it all over. That was the part that really messed with Naruto's mind and literally drove him insane. He'd been so close to the bliss of death once that he swore he saw his father waiting for him on the 'other side'.

Now the blond lay there paranoid as he felt Kabuto's chakra prodding around in his body. He was scared to even breathe because he knew the slightest thing could make Kabuto decide to start hurting him.

Naruto kept his eyes glued shut, waiting impatiently for the pain to start, but it never came.

Instead, after Kabuto's hands moved away he felt something hot and wet shove its way into his mouth. Dull-blue eyes shot open in fear and vomit was already burning at the back of his throat. Instinctively, Naruto clamped down hard on the tongue probing his mouth. _I hope he didn't honestly think I would let him get away with that. I'm not going to play the victim and be his little sex toy. Even without him I have enough of that waiting in my future……_

"Shit!" Kabuto cried out in pain, spitting the blood from his mouth right into Naruto's face. "Orochimaru-sama was right, you've gotten bold. This is the perfect time to run some tests on you."

"There's nothing you can do that you haven't done already. You can't make things any worse than they already are." Naruto knew very well all the little experiments that Kabuto had tried on him and none of them were worse than Orochimaru.

"Oh on the contrary, Orochimaru-sama and I have developed a whole new experiment especially for you Naruto-kun. It'll probably be the most painful of all the tests we've done, but Orochimaru-sama will be extremely pleased with the results," Kabuto explained as he began gathering all the materials he'd need for the experiment.

Naruto was getting a little nervous but he wasn't scared of some stupid procedure. They wouldn't mutate him or anything like that; they usually just did things that would hurt him.

Even so, in the back of his mind, he still wished Sasuke would rescue him.

**

"I highly doubt you can break him Orochimaru," Sasuke said, "How do you break something that's already been shattered to pieces?" He was almost saddened by the truth of his own words.

"Well I still feel that it was in my best interest to leave Naruto-chan with Kabuto. Why do you wish to have him back so badly?"

"I've been enjoying his suffering. It's nice to have the loser out of my way and at my mercy." Sasuke smirked slightly.

"You lying little shit!" Orochimaru roared, snatching the Uchiha by his collar and glaring into his face. "If you're so damn happy so see him in pain then why the hell were you cuddled up with him yesterday?!"

Onyx eyes widened at being caught, but still flamed with anger about being treated this way.

"Yea I caught you so don't try to lie your way out Sasuke." Orochimaru was surprised when Sasuke suddenly started laughing.

"Ok I can't keep pretending like I actually care because I think it's been actually rubbing off on me. This whole thing has just been a game to me. I mean, have you even considered that maybe _I'm _trying to break him too?" Sasuke asked darkly. When the pale man in front of him didn't respond he continued, "Clearly you've forgotten that I'm an old friend of his and so if I could lead him into a false hope then watching him suffer in the end would be even more satisfying. I guess recently I've been getting a little too into my role."

He was slowly released from Orochimaru's grasp. The snake just smirked and then licked his lips at the thought of how delicious it would be to watch Naruto suffer at the hands of his dearest friend. "Very well then, I shall allow you to continue your little charade."

Sasuke just smirked and turned to leave.

"Just remember one thing Uchiha: Naruto is _mine_. I don't care if you are merely pretending; don't touch him unless it's necessary."

"Oh please," Sasuke scoffed, "like I want to touch that little monster. I just want some entertainment. You can have him."

Once he was finally out of that room he was relieved. Confessing all that to Orochimaru helped burry the emotions that he was feeling towards Naruto. He refused to revert back to the defenseless little weakling he used to be when emotions ruled over his actions.

Meanwhile Naruto had heard everything that Sasuke had just said about him. Orochimaru and Kabuto had created a jutsu that worked almost like walky-talkies but it was transmitted inside the brain like thoughts and they used it specifically for this purpose. All they had to do was focus it on Naruto, which wasn't hard since he was in the middle of a procedure and already restrained. Sasuke's words had created an ache in his chest that made the experiment seem insignificant.

Once Kabuto had finished he took the liberty of healing up Naruto's injuries. He would still be sick and weak for a little while but he looked practically perfect. All the color had returned to his face, the scars and bruises were all totally gone, and nothing was broken…well no more bones were broken. Looking into his eyes was the only way someone would be able to tell that something was even remotely wrong.

Looking into the once vibrant eyes all you could see was hurt, betrayal, and hopelessness. _Everyone just wants to drag me deeper into hell until the fire burns my soul right out. _

* * *

**A/N****: Aw Naruto-kun I'm sorry!!! *cries*. So did you guys like it?** **I hope so, I almost missed my bus writing this the other day *sweatdrop*. Oh right I almost forgot, here are the voting results:**

**ATTENTION!!!****: Well since your opinions are important to me I asked you guys what you thought about **_**m-preg**_** last chapter and the majority of you said **_**YES**_** (if you didn't vote and you don't like m-preg, I'm sorry, you should've voted). I'm still not 100% sure if I'm going to use it, but if i do you'll be the first to know :D**

**I think some of you guessed my story plot because most of you said yes because 'it fits the story'. So did someone guess? Let me know what you think I'm gonna' write, im curious XD**

**Alright well ja-ne, see you next chapter!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4: Puzzle Pieces

A/N: I'm SO SO SO sorry for the late update. IMPROTANT AUTHOR'S NOT AT THE END. And please forgive any typos, this was rushed, hehe...

Enjoy!!! XD

_Warnings: SasuNaru yaoi, rape, some violence and language, lemon in later chapters  
Disclaimer: Nope, Naruto is not mine (otherwise lots of yaoi fun would ensue)  
_

_

* * *

_

As Sasuke escorted Naruto back to his - or rather their - room, an awkward silence filled the air.

The obsidian eyes continuously roamed over the tan skin, noting the flawlessness. He hadn't realized it before because of all the injuries but now that he was fine Naruto looked gorgeous. The frozen heart within his pale chest actually started to beat rapidly as he stared at his former friend. However when he stared into the blue eyes his heart faltered.

"Was it really that terrible?" Sasuke asked, trying to sound nonchalant about the question. Naruto flinched slightly when he felt a stab pierce his heart. He knew the raven wasn't sincere.

Sasuke shrugged it off as the blond not wanting to talk about it so he just remained silent for the rest of the walk back.

Once they reached the room Naruto immediately requested to take a shower. Being around Kabuto had made him feel disgusting and taking a shower would feel fantastic.

Sasuke nodded in response, handed him some of his old Uchiha clothes, and sent him into the restroom. He laid on the bed and stared up at the plain ceiling as he heard the shuffle of clothing from inside the bathroom.

Once the water was turned on something inside Sasuke's head clicked. Seeing Naruto look as beautiful as he did when they were kids, and the rhythmic fall of water in the shower were unlocking memories of that rainy day at The Valley of the End.

The memories made him grimace. He hadn't meant for all that to happen. Obviously he wanted power, but he didn't think anyone cared enough to get in his way, and once Naruto found him it was too late; Sasuke had already made his mind up and was prepared to do anything to get what he wanted.

_Hn, now that I think about it, Naruto almost convinced me to go back with him. I was almost moved at how strong he was and how determined he seemed...almost. But in the end, the more we talked about our pasts, the more I realized how badly I needed to get away and how truly ignorant he was._

_ I thought it was pretty ironic how it started to rain though._

_ It was like the gods were mourning the end of such a wonderful friendship – if I can even call it that. _

_ I'll admit, I was scared of him. When he started to let the Kyuubi take over it was like he was a different person, yet his conviction only intensified. But I can't really complain because I wasn't quite myself either..._

_ It was when I finally beat him that I started to feel defeated. There was no joy in my victory. Just emptiness. When we delivered that final blow, we both did it to prove a point._

_ His point was from an age old argument: I told him in a fight once 'You couldn't even put a scratch on my headband'; that was his only goal during our fight._

_ My point was to show my brother that I could gain power without murdering my best friend...but that's not totally true._

_ Seeing him lay there, practically dead, the water caressing his tanned face, I knew I _couldn't _kill him__. I'd ruined him enough as it was. He was beautiful, pure, and I'd tainted him with my need for revenge._

_ As I fell to my knees over him I was so tempted to stay and kiss him and hug him, beg him for his forgiveness, or maybe even take him with me. _

_ He's always been perfect, especially back then, but now........_

Sasuke didn't realize that he'd unconsciously walked into the bathroom and was now staring at Naruto while he showered. The blond looked just as wonderful as he did that day, maybe even more so. Unknowingly, he stepped in and hugged the smaller boy from behind.

"Uchiha, let go of me," Naruto said aggravated, but there was no real conviction behind it. Not because he liked it, but because he was just totally uncaring toward the situation.

No reply.

"You're getting wet."

He didn't care.

"Why are you even in here?"

He shrugged. There was no real explanation

"I hate you," this, again, had little conviction behind it.

"I don't care," Sasuke finally replied, "...As hard as it is to admit...I've missed you."

"Oh lord, cut the crap!" Naruto exclaimed, turning to face him.

"What are you talking about?"

"I heard you talking to Orochimaru dumb-ass! Just stop lying okay? I'll be your good little prisoner or whatever, just leave me the hell alone." His blue eyes unleashed a blizzard that chilled the brunette to his core. Then realization dawned on his pale features.

"I was lying to him!" Sasuke retorted, "I was trying to protect you from Kabuto!"

The blond laughed darkly, shaking his head. "You just don't know when to quit do you? Look Uchiha, Kabuto let me hear every single word you told that scaly bastard. So congratulations, you got just what you wanted: I trusted you just a little bit and now I'm suffering for it. I mean, do you honestly think I'm dumb enough to believe you'd be disloyal to your master Orochimaru?"

"Hn, dobe are you really that simple?! If I hadn't told him that Kabuto would be your new babysitter!" It was barely visible on his drenched, stoic face, but Naruto's accusations hurt him.

The kitsune was becoming more and more confused and trying his hardest not to restore his trust in Sasuke; however the possible truth that lay behind the Uchiha's words made it very difficult. Even though he was slightly bewildered, his blue eyes seemed a little brighter than they had in a long time.

"Ugh forget it! I need to think," Sasuke exclaimed, "in the meantime, finish your shower. I can't really talk to you while you're like this...sorry for interrupting." The smallest drop of pink stained his snowy cheeks.

As soon as the brunette left Naruto began screaming internally, _Ugh, what the hell is his _problem. _I mean, who does he think he is just walking in here and doing weird stuff. _He was almost unaware of the tan hand he'd placed over his heart in order to calm it's erratic beating. _God, what is wrong with me?_

***

_Kami-sama, what is wrong with me? _Sasuke asked, mentally kicking himself for doing such weird things.

He was trying to calm himself so that the heat would leave his cheeks.

_Damn him for reawakening the thoughts I've repressed for so long, _a sigh escaped his lips,_ He was always good at stuff like that._

The raven turned around, jolted from his thoughts by the bathroom door opening. His icy heart skipped a beat. Naruto was as beautiful as seeing the sunset over the ocean for the very first time.

Water still clung to the lean, sun caressed body, and his towel hung low on his lips. The Kyuubi seal could be seen, still carrying the strange burns and the extra seal. His eyes seemed slightly bewildered, but they were brighter than they had been in a long time.

"So what's wrong with you?" Naruto asked, leaning against the door frame.

Sasuke, captivated by the blonde's body, could barely register the question, let alone answer it. "Um...you should go get dressed," the brunette said, swallowing over the lump in his throat. He focused enough to hand Naruto some clothes.

"Okay...I don't see what the big deal is though," the kitsune mumbled under his breath. Clearly he didn't realize what a bombshell he was.

Sasuke stared at the opposite wall as Naruto began redressing himself in old Uchiha clothes. Dammit_ what the hell is wrong with me; there's no way my past feelings could have resurfaced so quickly. _A grimace momentarily crossed his face as realization hit him. It was gone as soon as his dark eyes turned back onto the object of his (renewed) affection.

"So explain what the hell is going on with you," Naruto commanded, crossing his arms. "Did that stick up your ass finally crumble away from all the pressure?"

With effort Sasuke managed to smother the smirk that tried to surface. "Hn, not exactly. I just really need to talk to you about some stuff okay?"

Just as he finished the sentence a sharp pain rippled out from his shoulder blade, causing him to clench the black curse mark while sucking in air through his clenched teeth. Naruto was concerned but made no move to help – he understood what was happening.

"As I was saying, we need to talk – but not here, outside." The pearly whites were still clamped together as the raven spoke. _Damn that bastard! Hn, reminding me to 'stay away from his Naru-chan'. Disgusting_.

Naruto was suddenly conflicted by the mention of going outside. He hadn't seen daylight in quite some time. A quiet sigh escaped his lips as he thought: _If only they hadn't taken my chakra away I'd be able to escape. Being that close to freedom is going to be torture_. He sighed again.

During his moment of self-pity, the kitsune hardly even noticed the pale hand that took hold of his own, and lead him swiftly down the hall. He was tempted to protest but he knew that that could be fatal considering they were sneaking away. Sasuke, of course, would never admit it but he had at least a single butterfly in his stomach from holding Naruto's hand.

Once the two shinobi stepped outside they were blinded by the sunlight. Orochimaru's latest hideout was in the desert so the sun was especially bright. Hearing Naruto's quiet whimpers because of his tender eyes, Sasuke carefully guided him into a nearby cave. It was the ideal location for the two of them to talk while their eyes adjusted to the new lighting.

"_Now_ can you tell me what the hell is going on?" Naruto asked.

For one second Sasuke got nervous and considered lying to the kitsune, but he knew it would be back to bite him later. Even though the consequences of this confession could be immense, Naruto needed to know the truth: that someone loved him deep down. No matter how difficult the story was to tell it needed to be told. After a slight hesitation, the brunette began, "Put simply, I'm in love with you Naruto. I have been for a whi-"

Naruto cut him off instantly. "Shut up!" he screamed, glaring venom at the pale man in front of him. Hearing the Uchiha's words, several emotions – ranging everywhere from pain to confusion to anger – passed through the blonde's features; his heart was in turmoil.

"Naruto I'm telling you the truth!" Sadness seeped into the dark depths of his black eyes.

"Then why'd you always seem like you couldn't stand me? Why'd you fight me constantly? Why did you try to kill me back then?!" he asked hysterically. Then a deep pain filled his eyes as he said, "If you love me like you say, why'd you let me stay here in this _hell_?"

A pale hand tentatively reached out to touch the blonde's hand but it was jerked away before he got the chance. "If you'll just hear me out I can explain everything." Sasuke's voice was came out strained by all the accusations, and talking over the lump in his throat was difficult.

Naruto remained silent. He was really interested in the lame-ass excuses Sasuke was going to come up with. His glare never relented but he would allow the brunette to plead his case atleast.

"Well, going in order by your questions, it takes us back to the very beginning," Sasuke started, his voice layered with mixed emotions as he sat down across from Naruto. "I took an interest in you way back when we were little kids. We were suffering from practically the same situation but I admired the way you handled it. And then that kiss came along during academy and I knew right then that I definitely liked you.

"From then on I had to make sure I kept being indifferent towards you; I knew if you found out, the idea of us together would probably disgust you or makes things awkward at best. At the same time, I couldn't stand to see you get hurt, so I protected you by becoming your ultimate rival. That's why I tried to keep the spotlight on myself during missions like the one in the Hidden Mist Village. Fighting you all the time kept us closer...in a way."

The first few puzzle pieces clicked together. Something told Naruto that Sasuke was telling the truth but it was still unbelievable. He was sitting against the rough cave wall that was opposite Sasuke. As he listened he gazed out at nothing. Thinking back to those days of his childhood it all managed to check out. _That explains why he dove in front of me when we fought Haku...and why whenever he saved me an insult soon followed..._, he reminisced, a glassy look over his eyes.

Naruto's glazed look didn't go unnoticed by the Uchiha but he continued, knowing it was too late to stop now, "So, going toward that fateful day at the Valley of the End: the day my brother went after you I was terrified; I honestly thought he was going to kill you Naruto. And then when I couldn't beat him I was ashamed. It made me realize that there was no way I was good enough for you if after all this time I still couldn't defeat Itachi and fulfill my lifelong goal as an avenger.

"My only problem up until that point was that I couldn't afford to pay the price required to achieve Mangekyo Sharingan; that was the only way I'd ever be strong enough but I'd _never_ be able to kill you. Anyone else I probably could have done it, but not you Naruto. You are, to this day, my only true weakness. Realizing that scared the hell out of me.

"After that, I knew I was in too deep, and seeing all the pain I caused you over the years without being able to protect you. Once I'd accepted that I knew the only thing I could do to completely solve the problem was to sever our relationship. But then the only way for me to get away with that was to go with Orochimaru and allow him to train me...However I never expected anyone (_especially _not you) to chase after me."

For a moment, silence filled the tense air. The only noise was the inaudible sound in Naruto's mind of puzzle pieces clicking into place. It seemed so unreal that Sasuke had been thinking this way all that time. A part of his mind couldn't even grasp it, while the other half whispered, _It makes perfect sense_.

"So on that day, I just let the curse mark overshadow everything...but then I barely stopped myself before I killed you." - a sob wanted to shake his body even though no tears came - "My entire body was numb while I looked down at you. The only thing that kept me from staying to help you was the knowledge that you'd be better off when I left. I avoided thinking about how hurt you were going to be later on whenever you came to. Every part of me screamed in protest but I ignored it and walked away. My goal was to remove any remaining feeling you may have had for me; make the moment so totally painful that you would feel absolutely nothing. The clouds cried the tears I was to ashamed to let fall."

_Click. _Another puzzle piece. Naruto couldn't explain why, but he almost pitied Sasuke. Maybe it was because of all the suffering he'd endured. It may have even been mistaken for some other emotion. Still, the point was that he felt the sudden urge to cry at that moment and hug him.

As the silence continued to loom on, the blond had to clench his jaw for the long awaited answer that came next. "Of course, as usual, fate wasn't on my side...Hn, I might have just forgotten who I was dealing with. But each time we fought I grew more and more numb to what was happening. Finally, I just turned my entire self away from your presence.

"Conveniently enough that was right around the time Orochimaru proposed his plan to capture you. I figured what ever happened to you here would be much less painful than the things the Akatsuki were planning; here you would be killed instantly and I wouldn't have to worry." His pale fist slammed back against the hard rock wall. His face was twisted up in grim anger. "But that _bastard_, lied to me!

"I was so shocked and just _pissed off_ when I saw you that I actually started to cry. Then, seeing all the shit he'd done to you just tore me apart. And when I saw you healed up, it completely ripped apart all the walls I carefully constructed to block you out. I'm not going to try and build them again either." Onyx eyes looked meaningfully at Naruto for the a few seconds before turning away.

Diluted eyes glanced over to see the stricken, pale face. All the puzzle pieces had been put together but the blond couldn't figure out whether or not he liked the picture. The onyx eyes didn't have the courage to see the expression on Naruto's face. Was he mad? Disgusted? Disappointed? Then, in the most tentative of whispers, the blond spoke. "You would've saved us both a lot of trouble if you had told me that sooner."

Sasuke looked up, surprised and confused.

"Don't give me that look. Come on, do you really think a ninja as skilled as myself would have lost my balance so easily back then? I meant for that to happen but after your reaction I settled on making you my rival...or if you were lucky, my brother." Naruto grinned, the slightest upward twitch of his lips.

Seeing the old Naruto come back - even if it was only a little bit for the smallest of moments – made Sasuke's newly thawed heart give a few powerful thumps. Unfortunately, the blond caught his momentary slip and immediately slammed the door to his true self shut.

"But you're too late, I can't trust you anymore. Our bond is broken." His tan head turned toward the dark abyss of the cave. _That's right Sasuke, I can't give you my heart...not again.  


* * *

_

A/N: Okay, first of all, I am SO sorry for such a late update, please forgive your wonderful authoress =3 -bow-

Second of all: THERE WILL BE NO M-PREG IN LMG. However, for those who did want it, whenever I finish this I'll create an alternate ending for if there was m-preg, okie-doke?  
And last but not least, to make up for my absence, anyone who reviews and ASKS may receive a SNEAK PREVIEW OF CHAP 5 

'Til next time, Ja-ne!!!


	5. Predictable

Disclaimer: If I owned, Orochimaru would be getting brutally tortured every episode/chapter

**Warnings**: SasuNaru yaoi, rape, violence and language, lemon in later chapters

* * *

(Last time on LMG)… Seeing the old Naruto come back - even if it was only a little bit for the smallest of moments – made Sasuke's newly thawed heart give a few powerful thumps. Unfortunately, the blond caught his momentary slip and immediately slammed the door to his true self shut.  
"But you're too late, I can't trust you anymore. Our bond is broken." His tan head turned toward the dark abyss of the cave. _That's right Sasuke, I can't give you my heart...not again.

* * *

_

Suddenly, the brunette stood and walked over to where Naruto sat. He tenderly cupped the scarred cheek in his hand and turned the tan face toward him. The extra moisture didn't go unnoticed swimming in the bluish eyes. They stared at each other for a few long seconds before Sasuke whispered, "Naruto, you _know_ I'm telling the truth. Please, all I need is this last chance. I'll protect you – heart and body – with my life. I can't lose you again."

A soft blush tinted Naruto's cheeks as he nervously turned away from the hand. "I can't, our relationship isn't the same," he mumbled.

The Uchiha knew that his close proximity was working to his advantage and he was willing to do whatever it took to win the blond over. This led him to make the mistake of leaning in to give Naruto a kiss.

Panic shot through Naruto's entire body. His natural reaction to the situation caused him to clamp his eyes shut and go completely rigid. Not a single breath left his body…but the kiss never came. When his blue eyes peeked open he saw a shadowed figure "Naruto?"

When the figure moved in front of the blond its pink hair became visible. "Sa…Sakura-chan…?"

She bent down and embraced him in an uncomfortably tight hug, tears pouring from her eyes. "Thank god! We were scared y we'd find you _dead_. You look fine though, that's so great!" she exclaimed, relief filling her words.

"Uh…yeah," Naruto said warily. _That's not totally true, but I guess she doesn't need to know that. _

Seriousness abruptly took over Sakura's features as she pulled away from the hug. Reaching down to grab his unhealthily thin wrist and jerking up roughly, she brought him to his feet. "Come on we've got to get you out of here."

"W-Wait," Naruto said, still trying to process the whole thing, "how did you even get here?"

She contemplated that for a moment before replying, "We just suddenly felt your chakra coming from this location. Look, there's no time to stress that details, we need to go find Sai and Kakashi-sensei. They're still out looking for you down in the hideout." Not waiting for a response, she grabbed Naruto by the wrist once again, dragged him to the cave exit, and took off running once she'd seen that the coast was clear. Keeping up was difficult for the blond – considering his condition – but the pinkette practically dragged him behind her. Then, once they reached the entrance, Sakura slammed both their bodies back against the wall, peaking stealthily around the corner as Naruto grit his teeth against the pain. _What the hell is her problem? _He mentally screamed in annoyance. Before he knew it she was dragging him down one of the hallways that lie ahead of them.

The blond wanted to ask her where on Earth they were going, but in this maze of hallways Orochimaru's men could be anywhere. To talk meant definite capture. Naruto just really hoped that she had an inkling about where she was going. Even though he had stayed there for a while the kitsune had never really been beyond Orochimaru's room and Sasuke's room (excluding today of course).

Suddenly, Sakura turned sharply into one of the rooms on the side of the hallway. "Where the hell are we?" Naruto asked, growing more and more annoyed by her dragging him around.

"This is the end of our journey together," she replied, an odd tone taking over her voice. Naruto's eyes widened as she slowly walked toward him. He backed up until he fell onto a bed with silky sheets. To his surprise, as soon as he crawled backwards – further into the bed – she vanished.

"Ugh…kuso," Sasuke mumbled, finally regaining consciousness. For a moment he had no idea what happened, but memories came flooding back along with the blood gushing form his head. "Fuck!" His pale jaw was clenched painfully tight as he gently touched his gash.

Apparently, he slammed his head hard enough to pass out for a moment after that person hit him. _Wait, where's Naruto?_ he thought, finally noticing that the blond was missing. Burying the panic that opened a pit in his stomach, Sasuke turned to face the sudden presence at the mouth of the cave.

"Kabuto where is he?" The Uchiha's tone was deadly. If Kabuto were an average person he'd be trembling, but, of course, being Orochimaru's right hand had made him invincible.

"I don't know who you're talking about Sasuke," he replied, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he leisurely walked deeper into the cave. In the next second, Sasuke had Kabuto pinned against the cave wall, his katana piercing the skin of the other man's throat _just _enough to draw a slow trickle of blood. The smallest drop of fear crept into Kabuto's eyes but it was gone as soon as it appeared. "I swear, if you don't tell me where he is I'll – "

"You'll what? Kill me? I would really love to see you try it." At that moment, Kabuto's apparent substitution _poof_ed away, leaving Sasuke to curse himself for being so stupid. Turning back to the mouth of the cave Sasuke's sharingan flared dangerously at the real Kabuto. The Uchiha analyzed everything critically, making sure nothing slipped his gaze, as he marched briskly toward the man he was about to murder.

Unfortunately, this entire scenario had been anticipated, so Kabuto was one step ahead. Reaching into his pockets he pulled out at least a dozen explosive tags, ready to go off in seconds.

_**(Three) **_ Kabuto used his free hand to throw several kunai, which Sasuke wasted no time dodging.

_**(Two)**_ Blinded by pure rage and a tinge of panic, Sasuke stumbled on his way to Kabuto. It was a fatal mistake,

_**(One)**_ Kabuto threw the explosive tags in an arc over his head so that the explosion would lead to the cave collapsing in on itself. Quickly grasping that a close range explosion like this would kill him, and that it would be impossible to make it past Kabuto in time, the brunette sprang backward into the cave.

_**(Zero)**_ A substitution jutsu allowed Kabuto to escape unscathed as the explosion obliterated the entrance. Meanwhile, the force of it launched Sasuke deeper into the cave, once again slamming his head to the ground; however, he refused to pass out for a second time. Sitting up, he noticed that everything had suddenly gone _completely_ dark.

_So _that's _what this was about. They're trying to keep me from him. _– a growl erupts from his throat unconsciously – _If they hurt him, I can't even _begin _to imagine what kind of pain they'll feel when I'm through with them. One thing's for sure, the only thing left of them will be a puddle of blood. _As his contempt grew ever more intense, the chidori flickering to life in his hand became more and more powerful. It lashed out in all directions, just as blood thirsty as its wielder.

Using the light of his chidori as a guide, Sasuke charged forward toward the now blocked cave entrance and rammed his palm into the blockage. A huge crater was carved into the mountain of rubble, but the shinobi clearly had a long way to go. With a fiery determination to get to his love, another chidori flared up in his palm and he slammed it into the rocks.

_Naruto, I _will _protect you. _

An odd sense of déjà vu took over the blond. And as fate would have it, right when that feeling emerged a sickeningly sultry voice whispered directly into Naruto's ear, "Welcome Naru-chan."

Naruto's eyes bulged so severely that it became painful and grey spots danced on his periphery; the tanned body trembled involuntarily as Orochimaru's breath slithered across his neck. His mouth went bone dry and his throat was so pained it felt as if he were swallowing shards of glass.

The snake released a sinister chuckle. "I knew sending you to Sasuke was a good idea. You actually perked up a little faster than I expected," his tone was sarcastically sweet, "And look you're shaking, it's okay, I'm excited too." With that, he licked the shell of Naruto's ear. Turning the blond towards him, Orochimaru snaked his tongue into the kitsune's reluctant mouth. Reflexively, teeth clamped down on the invasive muscle. With a light wince and low hiss the man pulled back slightly. "You've clearly forgotten the rules Naru-chan."

At this point the tan boy had gone ghostly pale, his eyes were blank as terror and anger filled him. He couldn't believe how impossibly stupid he was being. _Damn it, I've lost my senses. Being away from him made me too care-free. Being around Sasuke and thinking I might have a vacation from this shit-hole made me vulnerable. This bastard caught me way off guard and he knows it._

As punishment for biting, Orochimaru slid his tongue back into Naruto's mouth and then even further, down into his throat. After a few tortuously long seconds of enjoying the gagging sounds coming from his victim, the tongue was removed. The blond grasped at his throat, gulping frantically for air. "Too bad Sasuke-kun isn't here to see this yet," the snake chuckled.

_Yeah, so much for his promise. I can't believe I was really considering having some faith in him._

Suddenly Orochimaru pushed Naruto back and tore away his clothes all in one fluid motion; in the meantime the tan jaw clenched ever so tightly. Within the few days of his freedom he had forgotten all of the defenses he'd so carefully built around himself. It was almost like his first day. He learned early on that fighting was useless…that he at least remembered clearly. It was hard to forget, the time when he had been so frightened, his heart shredded, soul rotting. His dignity meant nothing, and his boy simply provided pain to prevent him from feeling nothing at all. And all the while his mind wandered first for Sasuke, his useless savior, then for a point of emotional numbness. All of that was beginning to re-descend over the blond as he slowly rebuilt his fortress piece by piece.

The sickly pale hands roamed Naruto's body freely, groping every inch of skin without hesitation. Disgusted, the dull eyes turned to the side in order to focus on anything but the snake straddling him.

Almost as soon as he turned to look the other direction he saw Sasuke walk into view just outside the door. Naruto vaguely noticed the pale hand clenched ridiculously tight and stained a deep red from the blood coursing from his palms. It wasn't a major thing in his mind because all he could focus on were the midnight eyes gazing back at him. Right at that moment, with Sasuke staring at him – while he was like _this_ – the blond felt like the earth had opened up beneath him and he was falling so fast that he would throw-up any moment. Hopefully he'd fall deep into that pit before Sasuke saw too much…

_Oh dear god why is he here? Anyone but him; he was the absolute _last _person I wanted to see me like this. Please, _please, _don't look…don't see how tainted I've become. _

Orochimaru must have noticed the gentle torrent of tears that had begun streaking down his captive's face. Following the haunted look he saw Sasuke and laughed darkly. "Sasuke-kun, so nice of you to stop by and visit us," he said, then reached down to purposefully stroke the tan face and body beneath him as he continued, "He's beautiful isn't he?"

As expected, the Uchiha's Sharingan flared menacingly and Orochimaru avoided the deadly glare as he charged into the room. Sasuke's face twisted up in fury as he snarled "Orochimaru mark my words, I will kill you if you touch him again!"

"I'm waiting," he hissed in response, a smirk on his face.

The room fell silent as Sasuke realized he couldn't move; he stood trapped just inside the doorway. Finally, it dawned on him that this entire situation was a set-up that he and Naruto had easily (and predictably) fallen into. His blood boiled but an even stronger feeling of helplessness filled him. Although he wanted no more than to viciously murder the sick bastard, there was no point in even trying to fight the paralysis jutsu that had been placed over the door just for him.

Orochimaru's laugh broke the silence after a few moments of quiet passed. "You've finally put all the pieces together have you? I only thought you might want to find out what fun Naru-chan and I have been having. It should be _quite_ interesting for all of us," he said, laughing again.

Naruto lay horrified as he realized everything. He glared up in disgust at the snake when he felt the man's member harden against his waist. _Oh god, he's actually getting turned on by the fact that someone's going to watching him pleasure himself._

Moving slowly, savoring every moment of the blonde's suffering, Orochimaru began to tie his victim's wrists and ankles to the bed posts. Squirming was much easier to control this way. Once he was secure, Orochimaru stood from the bed and walked over to Sasuke. After removing his katana he whispered directly into the Uchiha's ear "You don't mind if I borrow this."

Surprisingly he said nothing in response.

His onyx eyes just stared sorrowfully at Naruto, a cold sweat breaking out over his furrowed eyebrows, and a deep shadowy pit opening up in his chest. Anyone with eyes could tell that the kitsune was breaking; anyone who was blind could probably hear the sounds of his soul shattering – leaving jagged pieces to stab at his heart.

When Orochimaru got back to the bed he hovered just about him, smirking down sadistically. He pressed the cool metal of the blade gently against the side of Naruto's face. Since the blond was so beautiful he avoided making deep scars, but he added just enough pressure to create thin cuts. The steel blade traced imaginary patterns down the tan face and neck, but started cutting deeper once it reached the tan chest. Blood swelled up immediately from the cut. As it began oozing down the muscled stomach, Orochimaru's tongue lapped up the red liquid. The blond almost embraced the pain that came from the tongue digging into his wound – at least he didn't have to focus on Sasuke looking at him with those pitying eyes. With that thought came another, deeper cut right down center of his abdomen, and once again Orochimaru eagerly drank up all the blood. The pale man was enjoying the delicious way Naruto's back arched from the pain, and the soft whimpers that escaped along with it.

Sasuke could feel vomit burning at the back of his throat as his stomach churned from watching the snake drink Naruto's blood. By the time cuts had reached down to the soft inner thighs the brunette had to clamp his eyes shut. That was an extremely sensitive area and Orochimaru focused his attention there for quite a while.

Finally, growing bored, the man threw the bloody katana at Sasuke's feet, but only after cutting away the blonde's restraints (he knew the blond wouldn't fight anymore). Leaning up he forced Naruto into another strangling kiss that caused his nails to stab deep into his palms. After ending the kiss Orochimaru stood to remove his clothing.

While that was happening, blue eyes met black in an equal jolt of panic. Sasuke was panicking because no matter how much he hated seeing the kitsune get tortured, he didn't know if he could handle seeing him get raped – and by Orochimaru of all people. Naruto was panicking because he knew that with the Uchiha watching him he had no choice but to fight off his torturer – even if only a little – and it was going to lead to some serious pain on his part.

Turning back to his prey Orochimaru's ghostly skin glistened in the dim lighting. He towered over Naruto, his erection in full view. As he began to climb over top the tan body the blond pushed against him with all his might. The struggling was amusing to Orochimaru but made it difficult for him to properly angle himself. He forcefully grabbed Naruto by the wrist and jerked it to the left in order to flip the boy over. A horrible popping sound made Sasuke cringe from his place at the door; he understood where all the internal injuries were from.

Although it was difficult Naruto still had the ability to move his almost dislocated arm. He was now laying stomach down in front Orochimaru, his ass vulnerable. Wasting no time, the snake slammed into the kitsune, the skin inside tearing and bleeding from lack of preparation. Naruto clamped down viciously on his lip and dug his nails deep into his palms in order to fight the scream swelling at the back of his throat. Sasuke did the exact same thing.

Unfortunately, holding back his screams was another thing that was against the rules. Reaching his pale arm under the tan stomach, Orochimaru pulled Naruto up onto his hands and knees. Then, in order to evoke a scream, he slammed his fist violently into the blonde's abdomen. Finally, Naruto gave in and let his cries rip out of his mouth. The snake mercilessly slammed into the blonde's clenched hole, shivers tingling down his spine as each scream was better than the last. After several minutes the sensation became too much for the pale man and he came, filling the blond completely.

Sasuke was relieved to see that Naruto's torment was finally over, but he was horribly mistaken. As Orochimaru pulled out of the boy beneath him, his slightly softened member could be seen completely covered in blood and his own cum; the Uchiha's pale skin took on a sickly green color as he saw it.

Just as Naruto was regaining his breath from all the screaming, Orochimaru jerked him by his golden hair so that the two were facing each other. Without warning he shoved Naruto's head down and forced his member into the resisting mouth.

He moaned, a sound that made both Naruto and Sasuke cringe, before saying, "Yes, lick me clean right here in front of you beloved Sasuke."

The vile taste filled Naruto's entire mouth as he focused all his attention on not throwing up. Unconsciously, he bit down on the disgusting manhood invading his mouth, only to have it shoved in deeper. He gagged but still managed to fight back the vomit. _I'm so tired of this,_ the kitsune thought, _Why can't he just kill me. I'm exhausted and worthless now, just let me die already._

For some reason Naruto refused to cry, but Sasuke just couldn't battle the dry sobs shaking his body as he watched Naruto swallow the cum that was shot into his mouth. After that, not a single sound was made in the room as Orochimaru – sadistic smirk never leaving his face – dressed and left the room. Right as he was outside the door he muttered to Sasuke, "Take your trash and get out. Hopefully you two have learned something."

* * *

A/N:

oh my gosh guys i'm soooo sorry for the excruciatingly late update (feel free to hate on my late-ness in your review), and especially one with all this horrible-ness in it (feel free to rant about how much you hate Oro as well). please don't kill me :(. i'll try and get future updates out faster but i make no promises, except that i WILL finish this. 'til next time, bye!


End file.
